1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gripping devices, and particularly to a gripping device which incorporates an integral resilient biasing element and an auxiliary holding device which may be attached to a separate structure apart from the structure to which the gripping device is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art related to this invention may be found in Class 24, sub-classes 3R; 3K; 248R; 255SL; 81 and 137. Prior art may also reside in Class 132, sub-class 46.
A search for patents in these classes and sub-classes has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,723; 2,471,606; 2,920,365; 3,203,061; 3,357,438; 3,456,262; 4,145,793 and 4,277,863. Only U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,438 and 4,277,863 appear to have any pertinency in that they illustrate an integral resilient member to provide bias between opposed arms of the gripping devices, and a "live" hinge therebetween. However, these two patent structures are obviously different in their structure and mode of operation from the subject matter of the instant invention.
There are many uses for gripping devices, and the prior art listed above indicates some of the many different structures and modes of operation of the various devices. With the exception of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,438 and 4,277,863, all the other patents listed above illustrate structures in which some type of metallic spring member is interposed between two superposed and hinged elongated lever members to form a gripping device from the elongated members. The two patents noted as exceptions eliminate such a resilient metallic third member and substitute a "live" hinge which functions as a hinge about which the elongated levers may pivot, and functions also as a resilient member to provide resilient bias between the two elongated members, thus performing a double function. It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a gripping device incorporating two elongated lever members superposed in relation to each other and which eliminate the necessity of using a metallic spring-like element to impose bias between the two members.
Another object of the invention is to provide an integral "live" resilient blade which may be injection molded integrally with one of the elongated lever members to impose the requisite bias between the two levers, in association with a stirrup-like structure which forms a fulcrum to accommodate pivotal movement of one of the elongated lever members in relation to the other.
Most of the patents above that utilize a metallic spring-like member to impose bias between the two elongated clamping members are related in some way or other to clamping clothes to a clothes line. None of these prior patents appear to teach a gripping device utilizing an auxiliary holding member to which an object may be attached for rotation in relation to the gripping device. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a gripping device of the character described incorporating a rotatable holding member which may optionally be used to retain another object attached to the gripping device.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.